Cuestión de Alma
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Sólo un simple recuerdo puede hacerte sonreír, observar un objeto te hace rememorar buenos momentos. Draco tiene su propio salvavidas, el tejado de Hogwarts. -Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins-


**Aviso:** Lo escrito en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo.

**Disclaimer****:** Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling; excepto por la narrativa, que es de mi autoria.

Esta es mi respuesta al **reto _Primum _**del foro** The Ruins**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Cuestión de Alma."<em>**

Draco Malfoy caminaba rápidamente y refunfuñaba bajas amenazas dirigidas a su único hijo, Scorpius; El muchacho había sido descubierto en el baño de chicos del séptimo piso del colegio a deshoras y con cierta "actitud sospechosa".

—_Actitud sospechosa_; ya no saben qué inventar para hacerme quedar mal… —Murmuraba con gesto enojado.

La verdad era que si habían encontrado al joven Malfoy fuera de la cama en horas de descanso, pero él estaba en los pasillos, no en el baño de chicos. Y también estaba en compañía de Rose Weasley, su _mejor amiga_. Sin embargo, al parecer esto último no era importante, ya que la muchacha no la castigaron en absoluto, simplemente creyeron mejor pasar por alto la presencia de la pelirroja. En cambio, al hijo de Draco lo castigaron severamente, dejándolo sin Quidditch por dos partidos, e incluso llamaron a su padre.

—Prejuicios —Musitó negando lentamente con la cabeza y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica, en búsqueda de su varita. — Luego los prejuiciosos éramos los Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Frente al molesto rubio, se alzaba el bello edificio donde el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts desempeñaba sus clases. Una vez que Draco encontró su varita, levantó la mirada y observó atentamente el camino. Al ver el gran enrejado que se imponía allí, cercando todo el terreno del colegio, y ninguna persona había allí dispuesta a abrirla, se encogió de hombros.

—_Expecto Patronum_. —Murmuró concentrándose, levantando su varita en alto. Le había costado mucho, y aún lo hacía, dominar el Patronus.

Luego convocarlo, un hermoso dragón de luz plateada salió zigzagueando de la punta de la varita del rubio. Ese Patronus, era un aviso para que algún docente, o el viejo guardabosques, fueran a quitar los hechizos de protección para que él pudiera entrar.

Mientras esperaba, se dispuso a observar el castillo; los alumnos y ex alumnos habían hecho un excelente trabajo restaurándolo. Fijó su mirada en el tejado, algo que siempre hacia puesto que esas tejuelas azules casi negras… le traían tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos. Persiguiendo a Potter. Él en la torre de astronomía, mirando desesperado a todos lados… y lo único que había acaparado su atención en ese horrible momento habían sido esas tejuelas. Un momento inolvidable había sucedido en esos tejados. Y ahora, volvía a prestarle verdadera atención a esas tejuelas. Por ese motivo, observó ese punto específico… En la torre Norte, donde vivía la profesora Trelawney, en una de sus ventanas.

Y ése precioso recuerdo de su cuarto año en ése colegio, que tanto atesoraba ése momento en especial, volvió a su mente para que él sonría sin planearlo, cerrando los ojos creyó que podría revivirlo de forma más nítida…

_Draco estaba haciendo su paseo que hacía siempre todas las noches por los terrenos del castillo. Nunca lo habían atrapado, era lo bastante astuto y escurridizo como para permitirlo. En realidad, él no solía dormir demasiado, eso lo hacía ser más suspicaz durante el día. Pero por la noche, no pasaba gran cosa, él sólo se limitaba a caminar por todo el castillo hasta que se cansaba y se iba a acostar, o tal vez iba afuera a mirar las constelaciones. Siempre encontraba algo que hacer aunque las noches siempre eran tranquilas_

_Pero esa noche sí iba a pasar algo. Debido a la nieve que caía no se lograba ver el cielo, por lo cual, observar las constelaciones esa noche era un plan que estaba descartado. Así que se fue a sentar a una banca del jardín, con un libro que había llevado con él. Levantó la mirada un vez, con la esperanza que el cielo esté un poco más despejado, pero se encontró con algo diferente… fue ahí cuando la vio allí arriba._

_Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro de facciones refinadas mientras desistía de su decisión de leer, para dejar a un lado el libro y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo, hacia las mazmorras para llegar hasta su habitación. Con rapidez y sigilo, se subió a su escoba y salió por la ventana de la habitación._

_Sobrevoló todo el jardín para llegar donde la había visto, aún seguía allí. Estaba sentada sobre el alero de una ventana, con el rostro ocupado sólo por miedo, y se abrazaba el cuerpo a sí misma en un intento de protegerse del frío. Claramente, estaba nevando, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ella estaba allí?_

_Se acercó ella, y al percatarse de su presencia, Hermione Granger se enderezó y tensó completamente sus brazos, sin cambiar de postura._

—_Lindo clima ¿eh, Granger? __—__Espetó Draco, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, flotando en la escoba frente a Hermione. — ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?_

_—__No es asunto tuyo, hurón. __—__Gruñó ella, sonriendo al decir el nuevo apodo del rubio._

_—__Que yo sepa, aquí arriba no hay libros, ¿verdad, Granger? __—__Levantó una ceja, contraatacando el insulto de la castaña._

_—__No estoy aquí por libros para humillarte aún más en clases, Malfoy __—__Mencionó con gesto de suficiencia ante sus extremas notas insuperables._

_Draco soltó una risa y bufó. Claro que la chica lo superaba en todas las clases, pero aun así él seguía siendo superior a ella. En ese momento la observó detalladamente; tenía el cabello crispado y mojado por la nieve, sus labios tenían ya un tono peligrosamente violáceo y tiritaba levemente. Ni él era tan cruel de dejar abandonado un ratoncito de biblioteca al sereno manto frío de la nieve, sin un refugio._

_—__Dime porqué razón estás aquí arriba a estas horas y con este clima, y te ayudaré a bajar. __—__Intentó negociar él, rodando los ojos._

_Hermione se rió ante la propuesta, que seguramente se trataba de una trampa. Pero luego lo consideró… ¿Cómo iba a bajar si era obvio que Harry o Ron no volverían por ella?_

_—__¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?__ —__ Indagó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño._

_—__¿De qué otra manera podrías bajar? __—__Murmuró Draco mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica, aún sobre su escoba.__—__ Además, es de público conocimiento que le temes a las alturas, Granger._

_Hermione ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose finalmente._

_—__Harry entró a la torre de la profesora Trelawney, __—__Comenzó a relatar ella, mirando la ventana que tenía debajo de ella__—__ Pero la profesora entró y él logró escapar apenas. Yo estaba haciendo guardia... Aquí fuera __—__frunció los labios__—__ así que, al escaparse tan rápido, me dejó sin darse cuenta._

_Draco empezó a cavilar sobre las posibles razones de que Harry Potter se metiera a escondidas a la torre de la chiflada profesora. ¿Qué podría necesitar él de ahí dentro? Un casi insonoro estornudo y la voz de la castaña lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_—__Ahora, Bájame Malfoy. __—__ Le ordenó la chica mirando hacia abajo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos a causa de la gran altura a la cual estaban._

_Draco sonrió socarronamente y se alejó de Hermione, empezando a volar a su alrededor, formando círculos._

_—__¿Y tú varita, bruja? __—__Preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja, regodeándose del terror de la chica._

_—__No la tengo, se… se me ha caído __—__Susurró ella. Abrió los ojos y miró al rubio que daba vueltas en torno a ella__—__ Vamos, bájame._

_El rubio rió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella, lo suficiente como para que subiera. La castaña se levantó con cuidado e intento llegar a la escoba, sin éxito._

_—__No llego, Malfoy… Acércate __—__Pidió la chica._

_Ahí fue cuando la nieve acumulada en el alero hizo que Hermione resbalara. Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces y por puro reflejo, la agarró de la mano para que no cayera; haciendo que la escoba se diera vuelta con Hermione suspendida en el aire, pero él estaba fuertemente agarrado por las piernas._

_—__¡Ya no grites! __—__Exclamó el rubio intentando calmar a la chica que gritaba aterrada. La muchacha le hizo caso y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando descifrar si él la dejaría caer así sin más__—__ No te soltaré, Granger __—__Murmuró Draco, adivinando el significado de la mirada de Hermione._

_Luego de tomar un pequeño envión, efectuando un rápido movimiento, y aplicando mucha fuerza, Draco, pudo dar vuelta la escoba y colocar a Hermione detrás de él. Automáticamente, ella se aferró vigorosamente a la cintura de él mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza._

_—__Relájate, maldita sea. __—__Gruñó Draco, incómodo ante el agarre._

_Pero aquello no sería divertido si Draco no sacara provecho dela situación. Simplemente con el motivo de disgustar a la muchacha, el rubio descendió en picada y a mucha velocidad, para finalmente frenar de forma cuidadosa sobre la nieve del suelo, no sin antes hacer unas cuantas piruetas vertiginosas._

_Cuando Hermione bajó con rapidez de la escoba, dejó caer su mirada en Draco, dispuesta a insultarlo pero agradecerle a duras penas. Pero las palabras que tenía en mente no salían de su garganta, puesto que él estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, que ahora, estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y el frío; el flotaba frente a ella._

_—__Tendría que haberte dejado ahí arriba para que te congelaras, Granger __—__Le murmuraba el rubio, haciendo que el vaho que salía de su boca chocara contra el rostro estupefacto de la castaña.__ —__-Tendría que haberlo hecho, ya que tú, el año pasado, tuviste la osadía de golpearme frente a tus amiguitos __—__A cada palabra, él se acercaba, deshaciendo lentamente la distancia entre ellos.__ — __E incluso ahora, podría humillarte… hacer que pases el peor momento, un momento que jamás olvidarás __—__Miró los labios de Hermione significativamente, haciendo que el corazón de la muchacha acelerara de golpe__—__ Pero no. __—__Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro triunfante, se alejó de la muchacha y se elevó un poco. __—__De nada, Granger. _

_Y así, se alejó de ella, con intención de volver a la actividad que había dejado antes._

Draco atesoraba ese momento, porque, cuando él mismo se creía lo peor del mundo, un ser que era inhumano… recordaba eso y su momento de piedad para con Hermione Granger era una prueba. Y aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, siempre estaba el tejado de testigo. Ese momento significaba que Draco tenía alma, algo que muchos de la sociedad mágica habían puesto en duda antes.

Volvió a sonreír al retornar la mirada al tejado... Sólo con mirar al tejado recordaba que sí era una persona, en ese momento había sido una _buena persona_.

_—_Entra, Malfoy, Scorpius te espera _—_Gruñó el guardabosque cuando abría la reja**.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, y no duden en dejar su opinión en un review, ¡que siempre son bienvenidos!<p>

**—**_**A**gustina**.**_


End file.
